divinearmaments_appgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Distance Running Event - Rules
What is a Distance Running (aka Marathon) Event? *The more you quest in the event areas, the greater the distance you cover. And unlike regular questing, bosses are fougth with EP instead of AP. Special Quest Rules *If the amount of AP required to progress is greater than your max AP, then the amount required to progress is equal to your max AP. *Encountering a boss will stop your ability to continue questing in the event areas until the boss is defeated. *During the event it will be possible to summon Guild Members in addition to your friends to help you fight bosses! Players listed as both Friend and Guild Members count as a single player for summoning purposes. This also includes using a Help Request Bell to summon that player. What is Bonus Time? *The first 10 minutes of questing and fighting in the event areas will not consume any AP or EP! What is Berserk? *During questing in the Event areas, collecting 4 in a row of any card type (Character, Body, Arm, or Waist) will activate Berserk mode! During Berserk mode, the distance traveled while questing will increase by 2x! It also disables the Attribute effect (bonus and penalty). Event Rewards *Event rewards are divided into multiple categories. These are Ranking, Distance, Guild Distance, and Start Dash Distance. Daily Rewards are also available. *The Ranking, Distance, and Guild Distance rewards are given once the event has ended, and will be available for 7 days. *The Start Dash Distance rewards are given out after the first 2 days. The distance covered through the Start Dash period determines the reward eligibility. *Daily Rewards start once the Start Dash period has ended. *Daily Rewards are earned by covering the distance indicated for each day's reward. *Daily Rewards are automatically awarded once the distance requirement has been reached. *Distance rewards are earned simply by reaching the Distance totals required for each Distance reward. *Guild Distance rewards are earned based on the cumulative distance covered by a Guild. If a member leaves a guild, that member's personal contribution is set to 0, but the Guild total will remain unaffected. Rankings *Rankings are based on Distance covered. Rankings are updated once per hour. What is the Character Special Bonus? *During the Event, use of specific Character cards in your Main Deck provides a bonus to both atttack power when fighting bosses and to the Distance covered when questing, as follows: **'R: Distance 2x, Attack 3x' **'SR: Distance 4x, Attack 5x' **'SR+: Distance 6x, Attack 10x' **'UR: Distance 8x, Attack 15x' **'UR+: Distance 10x, Attack 20x' *Adding multiple Character Special Bonus cards to your deck is allowed, and the effects are added together. (example:'' If your Deck has both R and SR Bonus Character Cards, the bonus to Distance is 6x (2+4).) *If Berserk mode is enabled, the Berserk bonus is added to the Character Special Bonus. Event Exchanges *Once the Exchange Period has ended, rewards will no longer be available. Please exchange your Event Items and collect all rewards before the Exchange Period ends. *Faith Crystals will not be removed from your inventory once the Event ends so they may be used in future Events. However, '''this may change for future Events'.